に変更
by Rena-Nakamura13
Summary: We never stop changing, or improving. We can always make ourselves better. All it takes is determination and, sometimes, a little help. SasuHina, slight AU. Discontinued.
1. Prologue

Hey guys. Alright, I've been really up and down with this story for a long time now, and I think it's about time I stop slacking off and really work on it. So, we're going to do a bit of a re-boot. Everything is the same, really, except for a few edits here and there. I've grown as a writer and I can't be satisfied with this work in it's current state. SO. I'm going to work on this story this summer and hopefully get it done before the end of the year.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! And the fan art that brought you this story was done by the oh so lovely Warrior-of-Ruin who can be located on DeviantArt. I'll set a link to her work on my profile.

* * *

><p><em>I'm fidgeting too much for an eighteen year old. I really ought to grow up.<em>

Hinata Hyuuga stalled outside the Hokage's office door, idly chewing her thumbnail. She always got nervous around him, and she assumed she always would. She once thought that when she admitted her feelings to him she would be free of her awful stammer and blush, but it was too good an idea to be true.

Shaking her head furiously, she gathered her courage and knocked on the door, inflating with the common Hyuuga pride.

"C'mon in!"

Her knees were knocking already.

She gently pushed the door open, peeking inside meekly before stepping in, closing the door behind her. Taking a discreetly deep breath, she turned and took her place before the Hokage's desk, bowing respectfully before focusing on him completely, something she had great practice in.

"Hinata-chan! It's good to see you!" Naruto threw his arms around his old cohort pleasantly, taking her by complete surprise from across the desk.

A good minute later, he got her to speak, although through undesirable methods.

"H-Hokage-sama! P-Please! I'm n-not even close t-to choking! I don't need you to g-give me mouth t-to mo-mouth!" She squealed, pulling from his arms to prevent him from trying anyways. He threw his hands into the air in mock surrender, eyes wide with a bit of surprise, and lips quirked with a hint of satisfaction.

She had the most dramatic reactions.

She cupped her hot cheeks with her hands, grimacing. She knew that look. Kiba still regularly gives her that expression; pressing her buttons is something that he does with a great amount of pride.

"Now you decide to speak! Were you playing a trick on me?" He peered at her with narrowed eyes before grinning broadly and laughing. "Thanks Hinata-chan! Suddenly it's like I'm not human anymore; hardly anyone jokes around with me or anything!" He snorted, folding his arms across his chest.

She remained beet red, basking in his praise. "I'm glad I can help brighten y-your day." She managed over her shyness, averting her eyes and smiling slightly. He grinned in the silence.

Her voice shook away the awkward waiting: "H-Hokage-sama, what was it you wanted to see me about?" She timidly pressed, wringing her small digits. Although seeing him was nice, she had training with Kiba and Shino in half an hour and she really couldn't be late again.

"Hinata-chan! I'm appalled!"

She bowed reflexively, face red once more. "I-I'm so sorry I should have w-waited for you to, to begin sp-speaking!" She yelped, clutching at the hem of her jacket. Was he really on such a power trip that he had to speak first, even with friends?

Then, to her surprise, he was laughing. At her. Again.

"Hinata-chan, you should call me what you always have," he grinned down at her, setting his hand heavily on her head and tilting it upwards. She offered a small, hopeful smile. While she was proud of him, the formal 'Hokage-sama' didn't quite suit him.

"Naruto-kun?" She breathed anxiously.

"Well, Awesomely-Wonderful-Powerful-Hokage-sama would've worked, too, but I guess that's okay," he winked. She blushed and let out a small laugh, her cheeks burning lightly. Slowly his expression went from cheerful to solemn as he took his place behind the desk. "So Hinata-chan, there is something I wanted to discuss with you,"

In an instant she was a professional kunoichi; her posture straightened while her expression ironed out. "Of course." she waited patiently for him to continue.

"We've been friends for a really long time, and we've always helped each other out," he leaned back, unconsciously twirling his thumbs, "and I wanted to show you that I truly have appreciated everything you, individually, have done for me. I've done different things for different people, but I have something specific in mind for you,"

She felt her face heat at the exclusive recognition. "Ah, what would that b-be?" She murmured, her eyes unable to hold his and quickly re-directing to the tiled floor.

For a moment, he was silent as he judged his decision for the thousandth time, his eyes studying her thoroughly. She was still pretty small; he assumed she hadn't grown since they were fifteen. She was pretty, as he had always thought, with bright opal eyes and shining dark hair, hanging almost past her waist now. He wasn't so sure if she was muscled well or somewhat wiry; nobody really knew what was beneath those baggy jackets she wore. Her chin was sharp, no longer rounded with baby fat, and her eyes held the resolution of an honorable kunoichi.

"I want you to become a part of the ANBU Black Ops."

She wasn't sure whether to laugh at the joke or tell him it scared her. So she just stared, waiting for him to say, "No, just kiddin' Hinata-chan!" and go on to assign her to some low rank mission involving either elderly grumps or small children. But it never came. He just stared right back at her. Finally, she managed to speak.

"That's a h-horrible joke, Naruto-kun."

He looked surprised. "What? No, it's not a joke," she almost felt the color drain from her face, "I mean it. I really want you to become an ANBU initiate."

She shook her head slowly. "Naruto-kun, that's s-silly. I'm only a chūnin, you can't give me such a massive jump of a-a promotion! Besides, my strength is hardly on par with a jōnin!" She cried into her curled fingers that had found their way over her lips. He smirked, an attractive facial expression, in her opinion.

"Hinata-chan, of course I'm not going to give you such an immediate change of position, but I can make you a jōnin. I believe you're skilled enough for it. Plus, if you work hard enough from there, I can make you an initiate. I want you to work your way up, like all the other shinobi do. I know it doesn't sound any different from what any one else wants, but I have high hopes for you, Hinata-chan. I completely understand your desire to impress your family; I had a meeting with the first clans of Konoha the other day, and your dad is crazy stuck-up." He laughed, then ran his hand through his messy golden locks, "I really think if you can become a leader within the ANBU Black Ops, you'll knock his too-tight socks off." He beamed up at her.

She attempted to brush away the embarrassed blush off her face, but ended up failing in her attempts. "Naruto-kun, I-I don't know if I can d-do that. I can try hard b-but... Well, I'm just, ah, s-struggling with my training as of late." She murmured, simply refusing to meet his oceanic eyes.

"I can't personally help you, but I can tell you other's that will. Whether they want to or not." He winked at her with a grin. She shook her head rapidly, holding her hands up to stop him.

"Please, I don't want you to f-force anyone into this. But... I suppose I could find someone to help me improve," she whispered, seriously contemplating the offer, "I can make an effort towards it." She looked up with a firm expression, once more inflating with pride. He grinned back excitedly.

"I knew you would!" he chirped, leaning forward on his forearms, "I'm so glad Hinata-chan! How exciting; you'll do great! And you'll become so strong, too."

She smiled shyly in return, brushing her bangs out of her eyes slightly.

_I will work hard and show everyone I can be strong, too!_

* * *

><p>"I'm not sorry, Sasuke." The Hokage sighed, his arms folded over his chest, watching as his 'friend' rose from his cot.<p>

"What makes you think I want you to be sorry?" He retorted, adjusting his long copper-toned sleeve.

"What makes you think I understand whatever the hell goes on in your crazy head?"

Under any other circumstances, both would've given their trademark grins, or, in Sasuke's case, smirk. But this wasn't the usual case; they weren't twelve anymore. They couldn't truly be considered friends, not after all they had done to each other.

"I just expected you to get a little smarter over the years." The Uchiha returned, folding his arms. One of the surrounding guards almost let out sigh, but managed to suppress it. Both men did nothing but banter like this the past three times there had been a visit. The shinobi couldn't help but wonder why the newest Hokage even bothered to see the man, when the brunet clearly wanted nothing to do with him.

"Trust me, I'm smarter. You're just a complete lunatic; it's a little hard to get you." The blond grinned, flicking his messy tresses from his eyes with a slight jerk of his head.

Sasuke smirked at him, almost cheekily, "I am, aren't I?" Gripping the rough, chakra suppressing iron, the brunet grinned sadistically.

Naruto sighed at the response, running a strong hand through his hair. "I have work to do, okay? So if you're just gonna be a jerk, I'm leavin'."

The Uchiha shrugged stiffly, "You know the way out." His manic expression faded into the often seen blank canvas.

Naruto's jaw tightened and his eyes sobered. There was just no getting the old Sasuke back. All that was left was the anger and blunt responses. With a curt nod, he turned and left.

* * *

><p>Sakura settled herself into the well-cushioned office chair, lips pressed together to fight a proud grin. She was still getting used to her new job, assigned to her by Naruto, of course. She looked up at Ino, letting the broad smile explode onto her face. "Does it suit me?" She reclined in the chair, giving a tiny laugh of excitement.<p>

Ino smiled back with an almost equal thrill, "Throw a few bouquets here and there, maybe a nice family picture, and it'll look perfect." She smirked, patting the cushion of one of the seats in front of the metallic desk and settling herself into it. Sakura sneered at her, still in good humor.

"You just want me to buy more flowers from you." She folded her hands cockily behind her head, smiling. Ino sighed melodramatically and shrugged.

"Business is never really booming during summer. Most people just go pick the flowers themselves. It's more fun and romantic that way." She pulled a minuscule amount of dirt from beneath her index nail. Sakura gave a light laugh. "But, Sakura, I honestly didn't think you invited me here to chat about decorations." Ino settled her hands in her lap, over her crossed legs.

Sakura sighed and nodded. "I'm afraid so... Ino, I just, well... Oh, I don't know how to say it. You know you're like my therapist, so help me!" She implored, running lithe fingers through short pink locks. Ino blinked rapidly, eyes wide.

"I can't help if I don't have a clue about what you're trying to say." She sighed, closing her eyes and shaking her head self-importantly. Sakura groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"I just, well... I don't know. I feel so odd lately." She sighed, rubbing at her eyes when they began to itch strangely. Ino arched a well-kept eyebrow.

Pursing her lips, she demanded, "Elaborate." When she focused, she was a wonderful person to discuss problems with. But she was also a terrible gossip.

Sakura was fully aware of this when she said: "I think I'm terrified. Of my future, I suppose. When Naruto put me into this position, I was extremely excited, but sitting here, in this office, I feel a little scared. I mean, this job is like placing all of Konoha's lives in my hands." Even then, she felt the so-called butterflies slamming against the walls of her stomach. Ino smiled gently.

"Everyone is scared of change, Sakura. I understand your fear. Hell, in a year or two, I'm going to be managing my own team!" She exclaimed with a slight laugh. Sakura's lips curled into a slight smile.

"So, that means, you're scared too?" Ino nodded feverishly. Sometimes she still felt like they were little girls and she was still tending a little bud, wondering if she could help grow her into a beautiful flower like herself. She liked those times, because then she could pretend she was still superior.

Ino grinned, "So scared, that I fear when I see the devilish kids, I'll faint!" She and Sakura shared a small laugh, their smiles remaining. Sakura slightly bowed her head.

"I know, sometimes, I seem really foolish. But, I can't help but wonder if I'm insane, or perhaps what I feel is different from everyone else. It's strange, I know," she sighed and ran her hand through her hair again, eyes closed, "looks like I don't have everything figured out yet, huh?" She smiled wistfully at her old friend. Ino laughed.

"You idiot, of course you don't. If you were truly smart, you'd give up on trying to understand everything." They laughed again and settled back comfortably.

Sakura smiled gently, to herself. "Yeah. Everything's going to be fine. Want to go grab lunch?" Ino nodded and stood.

"Sure. But either you pay, or you buy flowers later." Ino giggled, leading the way out of the pristine hospital office.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru yawned heavily, eyes tearing up in the corners. Neji remained stoically silent, keeping his eyes trained forward as they walked. "You aren't even tired in the least?" Shikamaru asked after finding that the so-called 'contagious' yawn did not travel. Neji almost sighed, but bit it back and shut his eyes.<p>

"No. I have a firm sleeping schedule." He answered quickly. He wasn't so sure about Shikamaru. He seemed a bit of a whiner. Shikamaru rubbed his neck and closed his eyes in thought.

_This guy... It's like he's always doing something he can't take his attention away from._

"So you go to sleep early, huh? Even then, I'm tired." He shrugged, sniffing slightly at the smell of sukonbu cooking somewhere far off. Neji once more suppressed a sigh.

_It's like all he can think about is sleep!_

Sneaking peeks at one another, they both shared a similar thought.

_I'm not sure I'm going to like him much. How troublesome; we're probably going to be a bad pair of advisers._

* * *

><p>Kiba and Shino sat idly in team eight's old training grounds. "What's taking her so long?" Kiba whined, Akamaru chewing roughly on a thick branch by his feet. Shino adjusted his goggles, watching the calm field quietly.<p>

"Patience is a virtue." He murmured his wisdom before observing the beetle that crawled over the top of the fallen log they sat on. Kiba turned and glared, a slight heat in his cheeks.

Muttering, "We've still been waiting a while," he stood and stretched. Shino silently smiled to himself, almost shaking his head, but thinking better of it. Jerking suddenly, Kiba grinned.

"She's coming?" Shino inquired, standing when the beetle scurried away. The wily brunet nodded, folding his hands behind his head with pride.

"Yep. I recognize her scent, easy."

"You should. You've been smelling her for six years now." Shino had been aware before him; he had sent tracking insects to observe her usual path, and they were quick to alert him. But Kiba had still caught her rather far off.

_We'll be good for tracking teams._

"Hey! I caught her smell from a big distance, you know! I think that deserves some praise." Kiba barked.

"Ah, sorry I'm late!" Hinata interrupted, panting and setting her palms on her knees. Kiba looked to her and shrugged casually, ignoring Shino.

"It doesn't matter."

She smiled up at the two boys before they set to work training.

Although team Kurenai had been technically disbanded long ago, they couldn't just forget their tenacious bonds to one another; they visited one another and trained as a group very often. They couldn't imagine life without each other, not after so many years together.

* * *

><p>Chouji grinned broadly as he brought three strips of cooked beef into his mouth in rapid succession.<p>

"Ah, Akimichi-kun!" Maki, a very friendly waitress, greeted him pleasantly. He smiled back around the meat. Swallowing what was left of the beef strips, he answered her with enthusiasm.

"Hello, Maki-chan!"

Observing his table, she had a rather alarmed expression. "What on earth? Akimichi-kun, why did you get so much? This will all cost you a fortune!" She laughed lightheartedly. He smiled back with the lightest of blushes.

"It's all celebratory! I'm to be a special jōnin in a few years." He grinned. She smiled broadly back, congratulating him.

"Very good, Akimichi-kun! You'll make a fantastic teacher. So long as you don't stop visiting!" She teased, a smile swelling her round cheeks. He laughed shortly.

"Of course not! Every time they improve, I'll take them out for barbecue!" He chirped, grin turning lopsided. She smiled and stealthily slipped a strip from the surface of the grill and into her mouth. Although it burned, she grinned cheekily at his expression: complete shock.

"You'll have to take me out to eat sometime, too, okay?" She winked lightly before sauntering away to continue her work.

Chouji held his breath, staring at the space she had just briefly occupied. He didn't even mind when the chicken on the grill became charred lumps.

* * *

><p>Hinata smiled gently at one of her distant cousins, fluttering her small fingers in a slight wave. With her short heels clicking against the concrete steps, she made her way through the stairwell of one of the many branch member apartments.<p>

"I still don't understand why you don't live in the main house with your otou-san." An elder voiced with a sigh as Hinata passed. The pallid girl blushed lightly and bowed her respect.

"I fear it is no place for me. Good night, Akane-sama." She left quietly, to the top of the building where her home waited. Slipping inside, she slid her shoes off with ease, sighing lightly. Flicking the lights on, her bland apartment was revealed, the only real color being the sharp yellow oval encircling an eye-catching red flame painted broadly on the far white wall.

Running slender digits through her locks, she sighed, making her way to the bedroom. Both of her teammates still held back somewhat against her, which was to be expected, but she still was convinced she needed them to go all out against her to improve. From her bedroom, she slipped into the main bathroom, preparing to shower.

Sometimes, she idly wondered if there was anyone who could be honest with her and make her work hard. Sighing, she shook her head and turned on the steaming water.

"Maybe, one day, I can just become successful on my own." She gave a small, pitiful laugh. "Yeah, right."

* * *

><p><em>One-hundred and twenty-three... One-hundred and twenty-four... One-hundred and twenty-five...<em>

Sasuke was silent as he stopped all movement, holding himself mid-push-up. His biceps slightly stung, and sweat was quite literally rolling off of his body. He had to get better. He had to be stronger, faster, smarter. How they had managed to capture him was still baffling. Naruto was, somehow, terribly powerful. He turned his dark eyes on one of the guards outside of his cell.

"What time is it?" He demanded, his voice like a low bass.

The guard turned, glancing somewhere far to his left, then back to facing forward. "Nine-thirty-six, p.m." He answered curtly. Sasuke resumed his training. Another twenty-four minutes, and he would allow his body rest.

_I've got to become successful on my own. Having someone help is pathetic._


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer can be found at the top of the prologue page.

* * *

><p>Over the brush, under the crooked branch, through the clearing and back into the trees, Hinata moved lithely, Byakugan activated, prepared to kill, as any ninja should be. She was no exception. In the corner of her eye there was a hint of movement three-hundred and twenty-four meters to her right. She whipped out a set of kunai and attacked, smiling slightly when she hit her target dead-on. It was not a well known fact that her accuracy was deadly at wide range.<p>

Hinata shuffled her way through the dense bamboo thicket she had just recently come upon, keeping all her senses open, prepared for combat of any type. She was only two thousand, three-hundred and forty-six meters away from Konoha's gates, where her safety would be generally assured. While distracted with slight relief, an enemy approached at an alarming speed and made his attack.

Fortunately, the young woman sensed the enemy in time and spun around on her heel, still stepping backwards while preparing a weapon; she had to abstain from using her kekkei-genkai whenever possible, and was still working on a new 'specialty'. Although wearing a disguise, she felt as if her opponent knew her identity, and therefore felt the need to kill him.

Hinata wasn't a sadist or psychopath; she didn't murder for fun, only committed it when deemed necessary. And at this point in time, she had deemed it necessary. Whether that idea rang true or not was something that she had no real chance to confirm. She was on a time limit and couldn't take any chances.

_Under the kunai, roll to the left, aim for the kidney._

She conjured this plan quickly, and performed it with no difficulty. She ducked beneath the kunai thrown at her, maneuvered to the left, recovered after a quick stumble, and, with a deft hand, made her cut. The opposing shinobi quickly collapsed as she sent a quick barrage of weapons into his body. When she was positive he was deceased, she ran back onto the trail to Konoha, keeping her mind off what she had just done by counting down the meters.

* * *

><p><em>Once I get home, I'm getting in the shower.<em>

Hinata silently decided this, pulling a leaf from her long tresses. She closed her eyes, shaking her head rapidly.

_Focus!_

When she lightly tapped the dark wood of his office door, he called out his permission. Upon stepping inside, Hinata was proud to find her legs and hands weren't even shaking like they had almost three years before.

"Good afternoon, Hinata-chan!" Naruto chirped excitedly, tossing a scroll out the window over his shoulder in thought-less excitement. The glass shattered loudly. They both winced slightly, the Hokage thoroughly embarrassed. They heard a faint 'ouch' from below, signaling that Naruto had made an accidental direct hit. Leaning out the window, the blond cried, "Sorry 'bout that! I'm goin' to need a replacement window soon please! Also, can you bring that back to me?" He called, a red-tinge on his cheeks.

"Yes, sir!" The man from below hollered back.

Naruto chuckled after retreating inside the room. "I still can't get over having people say yes to everything, and calling me 'sir'." He beamed at his old cohort pleasantly. She smiled shyly in return, laughing lightheartedly.

"Ah, it's already been a few years, hasn't it?" She smiled, brushing her slender digits through her hair, searching for anymore distracting leaves.

"Yep! I don't think I'll ever get sick of this job!" He laughed, beaming brightly at her. She certainly hoped so; he was doing a really good job leading the village so far.

"I'm glad you enjoy it so much," she smiled, then proceeded to reveal her mission report she had quickly drawn up, "I completed my mission about four hours ago and arrived maybe ten minutes ago. This is my report." she settled it into his hand.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan." He smiled, unraveling the scroll. After allowing him a moment to read it, and he set the roll aside, they moved on in their meeting.

"How's the training goin'?" Naruto requested, reclining in his chair.

_It's making me want to retire early._

"Actually, Naruto-kun-." She started, but he interrupted her.

"Ah! My ramen's getting cold!" He practically wailed, diving across his desk for the ramen cup that lacked fresh steam. She bit back a sigh of exasperation. Her seemingly bottomless well of patience began running low hours before.

"Naruto-kun, it's not going very, ah, well," she murmured, chewing on the inside of her lower lip. That was probably a massive understatement. Her training was horrible. Hardly any improvement in the past few weeks.

"Well why?" He asked, interrupting her. Again. He was looking at her, bewildered, which soured her mood further.

_I'm letting him down._

"It's, um... A little complicated. I can't use my Juuken because it would give away my identity." She managed, avoiding looking at him. She still loved him. How could she not? He was great. Even if he tended to ignore her and interrupt her. Everyone did that. What else was new?

"Yeah, I guess that is a problem. Well, can't you learn a new jutsu?" He asked, tossing his emptied cup into the overflowing garbage can beside his desk.

_I wish I could._

"I'm afraid not. Well, not that I couldn't! It's that I've studied Juuken all my life; it's my specialty. It's been drilled into me and I don't think I can learn a new technique quickly. I can't just give it up," she held tightly to the sleeves of her jacket, "and I'm running out of time. I have a feeling that it will soon be an appropriate time to make me an initiate, right?" She was getting frustrated and desperate for a usable technique. It had been about two years since her last promotion.

There were rumors around the village that all the people that had been promoted immediately after he became Hokage were promoted because they had been friends and associates with him in his younger years.

These rumors were one-hundred percent true.

"Well, Hinata-chan, I don't know what to say. You know I want to help; we're friends! But I'm a little scatterbrained lately. All of this," he gestured towards the dozens of papers on his wide desk, "is a little distracting." He laughed. She nodded, quickly.

"I-I don't want your help!"

He blinked at her rapidly. She paused, turned a curious shade of red, and covered her lips.

"N-No! I didn't mean like that!" She cried, wanting desperately to throw a fit like she would as a child when she couldn't properly explain herself. "I meant that I wasn't asking for your help!" She held her cheeks, as if to hide the fiery red staining them.

The blonde watched on in amusement as the dark haired girl continued to attempt explaining herself and each outcome sounding more insulting than the last. Finally, she just stopped talking, sputtering small noises like a train attempting to come to an immediate halt.

"So you aren't asking for my help?" He folded his arms behind his head with a grin. She sighed lightly and nodded with a look of relief.

"R-Right,"

"Okay. Well, what are you planning to do?" He requested, jolting when a bird flew in the broken window. It fluttered about for a moment, frantic, and then quickly proceeded out the way it came.

Shaking her head, Hinata focused again. "I'm going to ask around with shinobi I know. My family, friends, even acquaintances. I need to find something quick that I can learn, but I need help finding it. I really am wanting to find a way to use my Juuken still, but in a more discreet manner."

Naruto nodded, glancing through the papers scattered across his desk quickly. "I can give you two days off. In these next two days, I _need_ you to find a technique and propose the idea to me and give me an estimate of time needed to train. Okay?" He looked up at her expectantly.

She nodded firmly. "Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>"I believe I'm the wrong person to ask. Although I know Juuken inside and out, I'm just not the right person. I've never tried a style that hides our technique. You should ask someone else." Neji replied firmly, an almost sympathetic tone to his voice. Hinata should have predicted this. "Right. Ah, could you possibly tell me where Lee-san lives?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah! Hinata-chan! What a lovely afternoon it is to be alive, eh?" Rock Lee cheered, enthusiastically pumping his fists. Hinata nodded awkwardly.<p>

"Yes, it's a beautiful day, Lee-san. Um, I'm actually here to ask you a question." She requested, holding her hands in front of her chest as Lee stretched energetically. He stood upright immediately, giving her his wholehearted attention.

"What is the question, Hinata-chan?" He chirped, grinning brightly, his teeth shinning and blinding her briefly.

Rubbing her eyes, she asked, "Can you please help me find a new technique?"

Lee looked at her, eyes wide and sparkling. "Really?! A Hyuuga genius asking for my assistance?! I must truly be amazing!"

Hinata watched as his rant continued. Maybe he was a bad idea; it had been fifteen minutes already. "Ah, actually Lee-san, I must go. I'm sorry. Goodbye!" Although she had been raised to be supremely polite, she ran like a bat out of hell.

Maybe Tenten could help.

* * *

><p>"Hinata-chan, I would love to, really I would," Tenten struggled to see the Hyuuga above the stack of books she carried, "but I'm really busy with this academy stuff. I'm having to go through a lot of books and training and I just don't have the time." The taller brunette sighed, settling the stack on the rough wooden table.<p>

"Of course, I understand. Thank you anyways!"

This was getting rough. Glancing out the bookstore window, Hinata caught sight of a cart of flowers. "Ino-chan!" She smiled at Tenten broadly before dashing towards the Yamanaka flower shop.

* * *

><p>"How does it look?"<p>

Ino kept asking the same question. Hinata assumed that she refused to answer her plea without her opinion. Except apparently her opinion was flawed.

"As I said previously, the bouquet is beautiful." Hinata bit back a sigh as Ino's eyebrows furrowed.

"No, no, this midsection looks off somehow." The blonde sighed and ran her hand through her bangs. "It's so troublesome, Hinata-chan! Oh, there I go again, complaining like that lazy Shikamaru!" She shook her head with a laugh. Hinata herself giggled in agreement before sobering.

"Um, Ino-chan, I-."

"I know! I'll put some Kousa just around here!" She then ran off down some back stairs. Hinata released her frustration in a quiet groan, pushing her thick bangs back and cupping her throbbing temple.

Twenty minutes later when Ino came back up the stairs, embarrassed while explaining that she had to actually find the breed of flower, she found that the room was empty. She shrugged it off and continued her work on the bouquet.

* * *

><p>Hinata had never truly associated with Chouji Akimichi or Shikamaru Nara. They both seemed pleasant enough, and she knew the common knowledge, but that was all. So that was why it was extremely awkward for her to stand in front of both of them at one time and ask for their help.<p>

Their answers had been somewhat similar to that of Tenten; they were too busy preparing for their own promotions. Chouji was actually receiving his genin team in a few weeks, which Hinata happily congratulated him on, while Shikamaru informed her that he was currently doing a sort of project in which he interviewed and went through scenarios with previous advisers who were still among the living.

"Sorry I can't do anything to help, Hinata-chan!" Chouji claimed, his mouth twisting in a mild grimace. He had always found her to be such a sweet girl, and felt bad for not begin able to assist.

Shikamaru scratched at the back of his head, "Well, if there's anything minor we can do to help, you tell us, alright?" She nodded, smiling.

Next stop, Sakura's office.

* * *

><p>"What kind of technique are you looking for?" Sakura looked exuberant, actually. Hinata wasn't one for discouraging others, but she assumed she was so excited because rarely anyone pursued her assistance for anything besides medical purposes. In addition to that, she was fairly well hidden in Naruto and Sasuke's shadows; the two most powerful shinobi in the world were her teammates, and all she could really do was heal and give a good fist fight.<p>

"I would prefer t-taijutsu, opposed to ninjutsu or genjutsu..." Hinata murmured as Sakura speedily began searching for Hinata's medical record. All major clan medical records were held in her office for assured protection of kekkei-genkai secrets and confidentiality in general.

"That sounds agreeable; although ninjutsu and genjutsu require less speed and strength, which you slightly lack in, taijutsu is preferable because of your knowledge of it, and it doesn't take as much chakra. I suppose it makes sense, besides, you probably need to learn this quick, eh?" She smiled, lifting her eyes from the brunette's file. Hinata nodded her answer with a smile.

Sakura grinned, "Well, I'm quite the expert at strength!" She flexed her muscles with pride. "I can help you with strength training! Although I'm no Tsunade, you won't be so wiry when I'm through with you!" Sakura promised, laughing lightheartedly. Hinata stared, stunted for a moment.

"Oh, Sakura-chan! No, I-I'm so sorry! I, um, well... I was hoping for something along the lines of weapons, you know? I mean I wish to find a way to use Juuken through w-weapons, mostly..." She trailed off, blushing and feeling awful for getting the pinkette's hopes up. "What I need this for... I can't let my technique really show."

Sakura almost fell over in disappointment. "Oh."

"I'm sorry! I do need to improve my strength, but not so much to your measures. Although I am a close ranged fighter, I don't think I'll ever be able to carry myself the way you do in battle. The way I grew up, the training that I've practiced my entire life, it allows no room for rough punches and the like." She answered timidly, watching Sakura's expression carefully.

"Well for weapons I would point you towards Tenten. I'm not very helpful, there." The green-eyed woman smiled.

"I've already s-spoken to h-her."

"Oh. Well, how about Lee? He is quite the expert in taijutsu, more towards your style than myself!" She chirped.

"I think Lee-san is a bit, um, well... I'll just say he's easily distracted." She offered as sweetly as she could, and Sakura nodded her agreement. They were both well aware of the mirth he practiced in any activity he took part in. Training was definitely not an exception.

"Hm... The only other person I can think of that specializes in weaponry, swords in specific, is Sasuke-kun. He does know how to transfer jutsu through blades, and that might be a bit helpful." Sakura shrugged, not expecting Hinata's reply.

"Sasuke-kun?" She pondered her old, distant, classmate, and almost felt a shiver crawl up her spine. He was a terrifying man. But an option nonetheless. "I will consider him." The petite woman smiled, thanking the medic before exiting the office.

Sakura fell back in her seat, eyes wide. "I just sent Hyuuga Hinata into the lion's den..." She murmured, staring at the photo of the Hyuuga on the medical file.

* * *

><p>Hinata hadn't bothered to go see Kiba or Shino; neither of them specialized in what she needed, or could really assist her more than they had. As she ascended the concrete staircase, she waved to the elder Akane, who said the same thing she did every night she came home. Hinata replied, the same as usual.<p>

She kicked her shoes off once in the privacy of her home and rid herself of her hefty jacket. She set to work unloading the purchases she had made that evening. One large notebook, a pack of wooden pencils, a pencil sharpener, five library books, and three swords of different sizes and styles. She held the swords awkwardly, then finally shook her head and placed them on the dresser in her bedroom.

Taking a brief shower, Hinata settled herself at her small kitchen table, fully prepared for a night of pure study and preparation. She opened up the first book, one all about the art of the short sword.

Hinata jolted awake from a dream she wouldn't remember, the quiet murmurs of a voice fading in her early morning memory. She looked about silently for a moment, groggy. She stumbled to her bedroom, determined the time, and dressed. She went back into the kitchen and prepared a breakfast she could eat as she looked over her notes.

The katana seemed suitable, and preferred, for several reasons: it was a quick draw, wasn't too long or short for her range, and she had also seen an opportunity to use the blade with a shorter dagger type weapon, giving her what she felt would be a familiar style compared to her Juuken which involved both hands attacking. She nodded to herself gently, silently.

"I'm actually going to do this... "


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer is found at the top of the prologue page.

* * *

><p>"I've never considered you crazy until today." Naruto claimed, blue eyes wide.<p>

Hinata blushed heavily and directed her opalescent eyes to the floor. "Um, I suppose it does sound silly," she sighed.

"Silly? It sounds insane! You want one of the most dangerous and cruel shinobi in the world to train you?" He looked completely flabbergasted, throwing his arms out to his sides and sinking low in his chair. She nodded as his rant continued.

She shakily raised a thin index finger, asking permission to interrupt. He nodded, allowing her to speak as he had to catch his breath. "I... Um, don't you think Sasuke-kun is the best choice? For this kind of training, that is." She murmured, pursing her lips. He sneered at his desk.

"He's an exceptional swordsman, that I will say. But, Hinata-chan, he's more than a bit rough around the edges. I mean, it's not just the edges that are rough. What I'm trying to say is that he will not treat you with kindness or patience, if I do allow this." He breathed with downward brows. She nodded, accepting the information.

"I'm fully aware of this. I've dealt with impatient instructors before, and am prepared to experience it once more. If it means becoming what you've asked of me, I'll take it." She smiled with a light blush, wringing her hands. Naruto shook his head with a rueful smile.

"Hinata-chan, that's sweet, but, I think you should come visit him with me before you decide, ne?" He stood and motioned for her to follow him.

* * *

><p>"What?" Sasuke didn't even bother halting his exercises. Hinata stood beside Naruto, rather close as she was somewhat disturbed by all the eyes that hung on her. Naruto almost smiled at her timid expression, but decided against it, sensing her panic. The men in these cells haven't seen a woman in years; she had a right to be nervous.<p>

"Just came to pay you a visit, 's all." Naruto grinned at the brunet. The man trapped in the cell stopped his push-ups and lifted his head, keeping his focus on the blond and ignoring the small woman at his side. There was a long, painful, silence, during which Hinata contemplated speaking several times. Finally, she decided they would get no where if no one said a word.

"Um, hello-,"

"Shut up," Sasuke then resumed conditioning his body. Hinata's face felt like it was on fire and there were even embarrassed tears building behind her eyes. She blinked repeatedly to rid herself of them as Naruto scolded the Uchiha for being rude.

"Allow me to make this clear, Hokage-sama," Sasuke growled the title with obvious malice, "I'm not going to do whatever the hell it is you're about to ask of me."

Naruto narrowed his oceanic eyes at the ebony haired man. "Sasuke, I hate to break it to you, wait, no, scratch that! I love telling you that it doesn't matter what you _think_ you'll be doing, because if I want you to do something, you'll find yourself doing it." The blond had a prideful smirk. Truly he had been on a bit of a power trip lately. It happened every once in a while, but was no reason to worry.

Quicker than Hinata's eyes could follow, Sasuke slammed against his prison, his eyes wild and his hold on the bars hostile. Hinata had only felt that much fear once or twice before, and what was mind-boggling was that this man wasn't even out of his cell. According to the guards patrolling the prison, and the technology put into the creation of this man's cell, Sasuke Uchiha was not going to reach her. But those assuring thoughts weren't even the slightest of a buffer against the fear he instilled in her.

He seemed to be extremely aware of this as he stared directly at her with a neutral expression, aside from animalistic eyes. "It involves you." It wasn't a question, merely a comment made as he slowly gathered himself once more and took a step from his cage's wall.

Naruto sighed, rolling his eyes. "That was one of your worst tantrums so far!"

Sasuke smirked, leaning forward only slightly, whispering, "You know I can do worse. They haven't seen anything yet." He gestured vaguely to the guards and other prisoners.

Hinata felt goosebumps rise on her arms, legs, and scalp all at once. Maybe Naruto was right. Maybe she should forget the whole thing and... She stole a glance at the Hokage, and just looking at him reminded her; she wasn't doing this just for herself. He needed someone he could trust in the Anbu position. And she desperately wanted that trust.

Maybe it was her pride; payback for his interruption of her earlier. Or maybe she was just tired of being ignored when the whole purpose of this visit was based around her. Or, perhaps, Sasuke Uchiha just made her really mad. But for whatever reason, unbeknownst to her, she said: "I certainly hope you can do worse if we'll be training together."

Naruto blanched; obviously he was waiting to approach the subject. Sometimes he thought it was a bad thing she was growing a back bone. She now had Sasuke's full attention.

"What?" He sneered at her. She felt a blush of regular embarrassment warm her face, but ignored it.

"I said I hope you can do worse if- if you will b-be training with me." At this point in time, when she was actually thinking clearly, she thought to herself that it had been an awful idea to speak. He simpered with the same insane touch as before.

He said a simple sentence and it shattered her brief confidence: "You wouldn't last an hour."

* * *

><p>"Well, Hinata-chan? Still want him to train you?" Naruto asked smugly, reclining in his office chair. She still felt somewhat skittish after the visit and stared at him with pale features. He expected anything but the answer she gave him.<p>

"Of course." She murmured, offering a limp smile.

Alarmed by her answer, the ever powerful Hokage reclined too far and fell back in his chair, letting out a holler. Hinata immediately dashed around the side of his desk and found him with wide eyes and a still alarmed expression as he stared up at her from his contorted position on the ground.

"You're joking."

"No. I need this, Naruto-kun." She said calmly, awkwardly offering to help him stand. He accepted her help as he contemplated her wish. Brushing his robe off and re-positioning his chair, Naruto sighed.

"Fine."

Hinata lit up immediately, a smile he hadn't seen in a long time coming out.

"But on a few conditions!" He quickly amended. She suppressed a sigh and nodded while fighting down her smile. "Okay. First, there will be at least two Anbu present during your training. They will only get involved or be seen when they sense a killer intent from Sasuke. Second, you have to have a another presence. Preferably someone Sasuke will recognize. This person will be there to convince Sasuke he shouldn't make an attack on you. You know, let him think he's deciding? Someone he can view as likely to get help if he does attack, you know?"

Hinata nodded, practically beaming.

"Yes, sir!" She chimed, absolutely giddy. She knew just the person to ask.

* * *

><p>"No. You're not going to be training under him." Kiba was, as always, being rather difficult.<p>

"Kiba-kun, please!" She wasn't even sure why she was arguing; she could always go ask someone else. But she had always trusted Kiba. He had been the first of her team she befriended. "Please!" She added in a helpless voice. He always fell for that.

"Nope."

Apparently not always.

"Kiba-kun!" She was practically whining now. He tried to bite back a smirk, but thought better of it. She almost felt like glaring at him; how could he be so stubborn? "Please! I need this!"

He narrowed his sharp eyes at her, quirking a dark eyebrow. "You need this? You need to be slaughtered?"

"I'm not asking you to watch me fight Sasuke-kun, I'm asking you to watch him train me." She amended, hoping that would do the trick. The male snorted.

"Which will involve you two sparring. Therefore, no."

"Please!" She begged, whining still. About ten minutes of arguing and compromises later, it was decided.

"Fine. But you have to make my lunch!"

She beamed up at him, "Of course!" It was around this time that reality struck her; she was actually doing this. These warnings from everyone were real, very real, and she was willing to face these realities. But being willing didn't quite mean she was prepared.

* * *

><p>"Did you find someone to help you, Hinata-sama?" Neji questioned as curiously as a stoic man of his nature could. It was an innocent question, and Hinata wouldn't have been bothered by it except for the moment he chose to ask. She was sure he was asking now, during dinner, because he wanted her to tell her father. He'd always been sneaky about that kind of stuff.<p>

All noise evaporated, and the girl all but dropped her drink at the stare her father gave her.

"Help with what?" He questioned in a placid manner, but Hinata was well aware that if he didn't care, he wouldn't have asked.

She took in a deep breath that she hoped was discreet, but was sure it wasn't. "Ah, otou-san, I... I was in need of advancement in my training. Um, Neji-nii-san, I actually have found someone who will train me."

"Why not ask your family to train you, instead of your... Teammates?" Hiashi had an immense dislike for her friends. He found Kiba to be obnoxious and severely disrespectful, and felt as if Shino had an eerie aura about him, one that he did not trust. He didn't even let the two into his household.

"Ano..." She really didn't want him to hear of the offer she had been presented until it was legitimately hers.

Annoyed, Hiashi snapped her out of her reverie, "Hinata."

She gave a slight jump, then apologized profusely. "I want training in something aside from Juuken. Although it's not too likely that I would ever be in a situation without it, I believe it is better to be safe than sorry." She smiled, the lie smooth on her tongue.

Hinata had lied to Hiashi so many times, it was hard to count. Like how it wasn't Hanabi's fault the ancient vase was broken, or how her garden wasn't for pleasure, but for medical purposes. As per usual, he fell for it.

Just when Hinata felt she could continue her night in peace, Hanabi had to ask.

"Who's training you?"

Hiashi mentally scolded himself for being so careless as to not ask who would be training his eldest. He turned his sharp eyes to her. She didn't flinch as she used to, but merely met his eyes briefly before averting them to the table top.

"Ano..." She breathed again, unsure how to reply. She definitely could not tell them it would be the Uchiha.

"What did you say?" Her father asked, barely leaning in. His hearing had been going out, so at every minute twitch of her lips, he believed she had said something.

"I said it is, um, Naruto-kun," she claimed. And then immediately felt a curse on her lips. She bit it back and shook her head rapidly. "H-Hokage-sama!" she corrected. Her father hated such informal terms. He also hated Naruto. He often felt conflicted on how he would rather the boy be addressed, with common nonchalance or utmost respect such a responsibility deserves.

"Hokaga-sama? For real? I guess being friends with him as a kid had it's perks, huh, onee-san?" Hanabi grinned encouragingly at her older sister. The woman merely blushed and nodded. She and her sister had been getting on friendly terms as of late, and although their personas were fairly different, they had a mutual respect for one another.

Neji was not fooled by Hinata's smooth lie. He knew that, because Naruto slacked during work, he had no time to train someone. But the man kept quiet and continued eating.

* * *

><p>The morning sun burnt Sasuke's eyes as he exited the penitentiary for the first time in a month. He had only been let out for thirty minutes then because it was his birthday. He didn't want to shield his eyes though; he far too much enjoyed making his guards believe he was not human. He liked convincing them that he didn't feel the same things that they did, because in a way, he didn't.<p>

They prodded him around the village, barely skirting the edges. He complied, albeit not happily, but he did so because he knew his abilities had been limited. The technology they had placed around his throat was progressively draining his chakra, exhausting him even when the walk only took thirty minutes.

They brought him into a foreign training area, already occupied by two others. And, just as he suspected, there she was. That Hyuuga woman. He was sure that if he thought on it long enough, he would remember her surely mundane name, but he really didn't feel like wasting his time.

Standing close to her was one Inuzuka Kiba, an egotistical fool, in his own opinion. He only remembered him because he had the audacity, or perhaps idiocy, to assume he was better than an Uchiha. The two were teammates, he remembered, and he immediately became suspicious. He had expected Naruto to be there, but he was no where in sight.

They both steadily approached and met the group in the center of the field. "Hyuuga-sama will explain what you are to do," the Anbu member stepped exceptionally close to whisper into his ear, "make a move, and we will not hesitate to kill you, understood?"

The Uchiha did not reply, only stood still as they unbound his wrists. They all waited for one second, in case he tried to make an immediate break, but upon finding that he wouldn't they dispersed evenly into the treeline around the broad clearing. The two Anbu presences plus the two jōnin were enough to tell Sasuke that fighting, especially with his already depleting chakra, would be pointless.

Hinata knew that she needed to make Sasuke aware of his situation, but her voice felt lodged in her throat. Without his cell between them he felt ten times more intimidating. He was fairly tall, a full head above her, and maybe even a few centimeters more. His eyes were trained solely on her, awaiting the information he was silently demanding. Hinata then realized that her voice was not stuck, but simply oppressed by his aura.

Sasuke kept his gaze locked on the little woman, waiting to hear what she had to say. Honestly, his patience was wearing thin. He knew exactly how fearful she could be when it came to him; she wore her expressions unintelligibly. He was aware he could scare her with a twitch of his lips, but decided against it. She would shudder away, but Kiba would surely step up and say something, and Sasuke simply didn't have the energy to fight.

"Ah, hello Sasuke-kun." She greeted meekly, fluttering her thin digits in a slight wave. He remained stoically silent. Kiba felt his brow twitch with annoyance.

After a pregnant pause, the tan boy sneered at the opposing brunet: "Oi, she said hello!"

A sharp glare was turned on him and he felt his blood run cold. Those black eyes were empty, and if they weren't empty, then they were filled with nothing but horrors. Sasuke was no man, Kiba then decided. He was simply something from a nightmare, something foreign and untouched. Kiba only feared the unknown, and Sasuke Uchiha was part of it.

"Ah, Kiba-kun, perhaps you should go relax?" Hinata suggested, catching her lower lip between her teeth. He snorted, gave a nonchalant 'whatever' and went to sit attentively on a fallen log.

The air was stifling around the two black-haired shinobi who stood in the center of the field.

"Well?" Sasuke impatiently demanded, his tone even but nonetheless imposing.

Hinata jolted slightly, but nodded. "Right. Um, I've requested that you train me," she began, heat filling her body and causing her to sweat with anticipation, "um, train me so that I understand how to use a sword and," she gulped, feeling claustrophobic upon finding his glare intensify, "and help me use jutsu through the weapon." She breathed, wanting desperately for him to avert his eyes. Naturally, he didn't.

There was a long pause, in which Sasuke took in this information and began processing it. So this little mouse volunteered him to train her, without his consent, and expected nothing less? He felt an immense desire to throttle her in that moment, but then began considering the advantages it would grant him. Several hours of light and fresh air each day, a chance to exercise his muscles in a way that he needed, and even human contact was somewhat preferable to focus on than the madness he had been descending into for the past year.

He grunted and told her to begin stretching.

* * *

><p>Stretching had lasted fifteen minutes, and warm ups thirty. He then had her jog around the entire training area twenty times, and when she finished she was panting with exertion.<p>

She stood in front of him, trying to hold back her labored breath while he told her his observations. "You lack strength and you lack the speed someone of your clan should have." He noted these facts from his spot in the clearing, from which he hadn't moved an inch. He narrowed his eyes in consideration. He halfheartedly gestured for her to approach. She wearily made her way over to him, panting still.

When she had just reached him, he struck her, hard.

Stunned, she fell to the grass with wide eyes and a trembling body. She cupped her jaw line and started to ask why he had done that, but was cut off by the swing of his long leg.

This time, she made an effort to dodge, but still ended up struck.

Hinata lay flat on her back, black spots decorating her vision. What on earth was going on? He could at least give her a warning!

"Get up."

She blinked once, twice, and then rolled onto her stomach quickly when she saw his foot about to slam into her abdomen. She scrambled to her feet, taking two steps back. When she began to activate her Byakugan, Sasuke swatted her hands and caught her nose harshly. She struggled to breathe as he told her: "No kekkei-genkai."

He pushed her back, by her nose, and assumed a fighting position. Hinata rubbed her red nose, but soon gave up on soothing the pain. She settled herself into her normal Juuken position, and then they began.

With every slip she made, she was struck. She had twelve bruises within the first two minutes; he was not going easy on her. She hardly landed two hits on him before he managed six. Kiba couldn't stand it, and jumped to his feet soon after they began. "Stop!" He screamed, baring his teeth and clenching Akamaru's fur tightly. The dog growled in agreement.

Sasuke almost continued his attack, until he remembered he was under surveillance. He restrained his fist before it could connect with Hinata's temple. She looked up at him just as her gentle palm slammed against his collarbone. He hardly stumbled. Hinata vaguely recalled his threat of her not lasting an hour of training with him. Taking account of all of her injuries, she considered his statement not too far off.

Then again, didn't she want this? Didn't she ask for someone that wouldn't go easy on her?

"I-I... I'm sorry!" She quickly apologized, taking to steps back and bowing. He sneered at her bowed head, and headed for the treeline.

"Your strikes are pathetic." He muttered as he passed her, intent on eating his lunch.

Finally! Finally, he had found an outlet. He could beat her to a bloody pulp with the excuse that he was training her. He could mask his anger and frustration with notes such as what he had just given her. Even through his exhaustion, he felt as if a pressure had been lifted. And suddenly, this training wasn't mundane or pointless. It was absolutely perfect.


	4. Chapter 3

Guess what? The disclaimer is still at the top of the prologue page.

* * *

><p>"You do realize you have to make a decision, don't you? Things can't stay the same forever. Nobody is really happy with this condition, anyways."<p>

"I'm well aware of that. I have time though, don't I?" He smiled, weary and burdened with a life-altering choice. At least he had a year or two to think on it.

* * *

><p>"You're working too hard." Shino stated one afternoon, low and calm.<p>

Hinata sharply drew her palm back when she saw he had stopped moving, no longer bothering to dodge her attacks. Sensing that he was done for the day, she slowly sat down, albeit happily. Shino paused briefly before sitting across from her, setting his hands on his knees.

"I don't think so. I think it's good for me." She murmured, playing with a blade of grass. She knew that if her eyes lifted to his face he would easily see through any sort of ruse she tried to uphold.

"Don't be foolish." His tone was clipped, sharp and accusing in a way. The woman pursed her lips briefly.

"Is working hard so wrong?"

She practically felt his eyes narrow, as if targeting her.

"I'm doing something really important."

He was taking aim, she was sure. His finger rested on the trigger.

"Naruto-kun said he can tell I'm getting stronger."

Fire.

"Are you sure it's best to trust his judgement?"

Hinata knew exactly what he was trying to say. Her heart rate spiked briefly, but she managed to keep her composure.

"He is not a fool." she breathed, quiet and gentle, like she might have said it in her old days. He left in disappointed silence.

* * *

><p>"Ano... Sasuke-kun? I'm sorry but... how is all this going to help me conduct jutsu through a weapon?"<p>

Sasuke briefly ignored her question so he could focus on finding her blind spot. He knew the Hyuuga clan had one. And even if they didn't have their Byakugan activated, they were overtly sensitive of everything around them, but not one small point; he had to find it. She had been on the defensive all day, and was practically coated in bruises. He went in for a strike at her left shoulder blade, and even then she turned and almost caught his arm. But, as usual, she wasn't fast enough.

Tired of being ignored, Hinata switched to the offensive and made a dash for him. Sasuke was hardly fazed and simply met her halfway, his knee connecting with her abdomen while her palm met his throat. For once, Sasuke was thrown off.

But, as usual, Hinata fell to the ground, vomiting her meager breakfast, while Sasuke only rubbed his inflamed larynx with a sneer. Kiba made a move to step up, but was halted by a determined look in pearly eyes.

"Sasuke-kun," she breathed, wiping the corners of her mouth and turning to look at him, "how is this helping?"

Too prideful to show that she had managed to affect him, he dropped his hand and arched a brow. He suddenly turned on his heel and headed for Kiba. The closer he got, the more apprehensive the Inuzuka became, jumping to his feet when the Uchiha was only a few meters away.

Sasuke casually dug through Hinata's satchel, all the while Kiba and Hinata protesting somewhere in the back of his focus. His hand made contact with what he had been searching for, and he pulled it out.

Hinata blinked rapidly at the sight of her katana in his hands. He made his way back to her, and ordered her to hold out her hand. He handed her the hilt of the blade and took two steps back.

"Begin." He ordered simply. Her pale eyes widened.

"W-What?"

"Train."

"But... How?" She asked, a light blush on her cheeks. She expected a snort or something, but he did not show his annoyance.

"You think I'm not helping. Do what you think will." He then deliberately sat cross-legged on the grass.

Her lips parted, as if to say something, but she could not find the words to express what she felt. How was one supposed to react to a grown man being so terribly stubborn?

"Ano.. Please, Sasuke-kun... I just want to try something different." She murmured meekly. He narrowed his eyes.

This girl was ridiculous.

"How well do you handle yourself when in a fight with blades?" His ebony brow lifted questioningly. She pressed her lips together firmly in anticipation.

"I do just fine, with a kunai." She confirmed, her fingers tightening into a fist. She had an odd feeling that this session was going to end with more cuts than bruises.

Sasuke was quickly at his feet, kunai pressed to her pale throat. Kiba and the surrounding Anbu flinched in anticipation. "Show me."

* * *

><p>Hinata let out a yelp when Sasuke's kunai nicked her collarbone for the third time. She had barely landed two cuts, while he had up to twenty on her, and Hinata had the slightest inkling that he was going easy on her.<p>

"You might stand a chance if you would just focus," Sasuke snorted, tripping her with ease. He leaned down slightly, "Instead of focusing on how pathetic you are, why don't you pay attention to the fight?"

Hinata's lips pressed into a firm line. She really didn't stand a chance with this guy.

He stepped back, allowing her to stand. She peeked up at him from the corner of her eyes. He made no movement, and so she took that as a sign that he was done for the moment. She lowered her eyes, slipping her kunai into the holster. Sasuke merely dropped his to the ground and turned. Hinata made her way to Kiba, intending to eating her lunch.

But, her short stroll was interrupted.

Hinata responded before she really thought about it. She turned sharply, just in time to catch the kunai that had gone flying at her. The blade had left a long, thin slit along her index finger, but her hands had closed tightly around the handle. The Hyuuga blinked briefly, then whirled around to face her attacker.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. "Do you still believe I'm not helping?"

_Damn. Where is that blindspot?_

Her thick lips quirked up just the slightest bit. He ignored the slight smile and turned his back to her.

* * *

><p>"You called me up here for a hand cramp? I'm really busy at the hospital, you know. I don't have time for your foolishness." Sakura hissed, open palm sharply slapping the back of the Hokage's head. Naruto grinned up at her from his seated position, feeling the tell-tale sting of a lump forming on the back of his head. Oddly enough, he had missed it.<p>

He reclined in his chair slightly, offering his right hand. "Help me out a little? I really can't catch up on all this work if I don't have a hand to write with." He gave the slightest of smiles. The young woman sighed and lifted her hands, tinted chakra lighting her palms.

"You didn't really call me here just to relieve a little cramp, did you?" The kunoichi smiled knowingly, deft fingers running over the muscles of his fingers. He smiled softly.

"Of course not." He flexed his fingers when she removed her own. _Of course she wouldn't fall for something as pathetic as that._

She moved around the side of his desk and sat on the couch he had put in the corner of the room. "A useful addition," the young woman smiled, sitting comfortably and leaning against the arm of the couch to face the Hokage, "so, what is it?"

He sighed and sank in his chair. "Honestly, I just miss you. I never see you anymore; we're both so busy."

Her cheeks flush slightly and she smiles. "Really? I miss you, too. I haven't punched anyone recently." She teases, laughing to herself. He pouts, though the teasing is pleasant. "I'm kidding. What have you been up to?"

"Eh, not much, just leading one of the most populated villages in the world. Nothing major." He's smirking now, feet up on the edge of the desk. She grins at him, shaking her head. "What about you?"

"Managing an entire hospital, saving lives everyday, the works." They sit in a brief silence before she speaks again, tentatively: "I've been hearing some wild gossip, too."

At this, he lifts a brow. "Like what?" Naruto, admittedly, enjoys gossip. If he's going to protect these people, he might as well know what's going on with them. Sakura pinches her pinky, twisting it as she chews softly on her lip.

"Well, I've heard that-!"

Abruptly, the door slams open and there's a medic in the doorway. "Haruno-sama! There's trouble at the hospital! We just got two teams in with something unidentifiable! We think it might be poison, but we can't be sure!" Sakura is immediately at her feet, joining her underling in the doorway.

Over her shoulder, she calls to Naruto: "Another time!"

The door is slammed shut and, once again, Naruto is left alone with his paperwork.

* * *

><p>At about seven o'clock, it was quitting time for Hinata and Sasuke.<p>

The latter eased up once he noticed Kiba stand from his seat on the log. Hinata, relieved, dropped her kunai and wiped her forehead with her damp sleeve. Sasuke watched her hunch over and take a deep breath. He rubbed the inner corner of his eye absentmindedly. She really couldn't take much, could she? When she looked up at him, opalescent eyes tinted by the setting sun, he looked away quickly. He couldn't stand looking into her sad, kicked-puppy eyes; it too pathetic a sight to stomach.

"Hinata-chan! Catch!" She looked quickly towards her teammate, dangerously long hair swirling around her and actually swatting his wrist. A clear water bottle landed solidly in her hand. Sasuke watched the condensation flick off the surface with desire. He'd finished off his water already, and here was the Hyuuga princess with a full, somehow cold, bottle. He averted his eyes as she took a long drink.

He was unrolling his copper sleeves when the water bottle appeared before him, attached to a pale hand. "Do you want a drink, Sasuke-kun?"

He looked at her shortly. "No."

He did not need her charity. He could wait until he got ho... back to his cell. His cell. Not _home_. He did not want anything this pathetic girl had to offer. Besides, he really didn't need her feeling like she'd benefited him in anyway. If you let someone like her know that you want or need even one minuscule thing from them, they'll never stop trying to help you. It's repulsive. It's codependent. Unhealthy.

"Oh. Alright. Um, goodnight, Sasuke-kun!" She leaves without pressing the issue. Maybe she's not codependent. Or maybe she isn't the kind that presses the matter. Either way, he doesn't want a single thing from her. He just looks at her until she realizes he isn't going to say anything. She waves just the slightest bit and turns her back on him, going to join Kiba on the walk home.

Once they're gone, his escorts join him in the field. While they bind his wrists, Sasuke notices, with a very mild smirk, that there's a half-empty water bottle settled in the grass at his feet.

Codependent.


	5. Chapter 4

I bet you can't find the disclaimer by yourself.

* * *

><p>Hinata and her muscles groaned when she got out of bed. She rubbed her bicep as she made her way into the bathroom, planning on taking a steaming shower to relax. When she turned the water on, she was very frustrated to find that the water came out ice cold.<p>

"Oh, no." She moaned, massaging her temple in annoyance. She closed her eyes and pulled her wet hand from beneath the water.

Every once in a while the water heater in the basement of the complex went out and everyone had to suffer with cold water for a day or two. It appeared to be one of those days. As she steps under the cold pellets, she hopes someone has already called the familiar repair man.

Once she finished her freezing shower, Hinata stepped into the living room in her robe, drying her hair. She _had_ planned on making breakfast, but found that her refrigerator was empty, and her cabinets were in a similar condition. Of course. She had forgotten to go shopping last night. She blamed the fact that Sasuke had knocked her back and she had hit her head on the ground hard enough to see stars.

With a growling stomach she stepped back through the living room and into her bedroom to get dressed. While pulling her hitai-ate around her neck she heard the sound of shattering glass come from what sounded like her living room. She ran out into the main room, not prepared for what was waiting.

Sprawled out on her living room floor was a young Hyuuga boy who was retrieving a few kunai. He looked up at her with wide eyes, let out a short cry and dashed back out the window.

If it were any other kunoichi, or person, they would have ran to the broken window and demanded that he pay for it to be fixed. But it was Hinata.

She groaned, going to the kitchen to collect her broom and dust pan. She glanced at her window, where burning hot air was rushing into her apartment, causing sweat to bead on her skin.

"This is going to be a _long_ day." She sighed, guiding shards of glass into the plastic container. And she had a lot planned.

First she had to have a check-in with her father, which was fairly normal since she moved out. After all, he still required her to eat dinner at the main household three times a week. Then, at noon, she had a lunch to attend with Kiba and Shino, and from there she and Kiba would be heading to training. Just the thought made her bones ache. Afterwards she _had_ to go grocery shopping and then she would be home.

Dumping the glass in the trash bin she looked longingly at her bedroom. She could just go to bed and say she forgot about her father's check-in...

She shook her head, denying her indulgent side. Pinning a spare blanket over her window she gave a groan. It was pathetic. Perhaps she would ask her father about a replacement window.

Would that classify as exploitation? Yes.

She shrugged it off and went back into her bedroom to grab her equipment.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?" Hinata asked politely, pouring steaming water into her father's cup, making sure to drown the tea leaves. He looked up at her.<p>

"Hm? You must stop mumbling, Hinata. I cannot hear you. I don't understand how you've gotten quieter over the years. Honestly," he continued complaining about her meek voice and her lack of valiance.

_He's just denying his old age and loss of hearing._ She assured herself.

She sat down across from him and listened, as was usual once a week. She felt the vein on her forehead perk up slightly and thus began chewing her lower lip, trying to mellow out. Her nerves were seriously on a high run, every little thing that day invoking chagrin. She really was normally a patient woman, but a bad morning and a tedious afternoon were sure to ruin her mood.

"And why haven't you been completing missions recently? The fact that you cannot handle training and completing missions successfully is an embarrassment to the clan. I expect you to begin taking on missions. Understood?"

She wanted to drop her jaw and walk out. She wanted to flip the table over and scream her lungs out. But she didn't. Of course she didn't. She's Hinata, and she doesn't act out. She is the perfect example, no, the epitome, of good behavior.

"Understood." She confirmed with a tight jaw. Her father looked at her calmly, as if waiting. She wanted to snap, but kept her mouth shut and held his eyes.

"Understood?!" He said louder. Hinata briefly considered the possibility that if she hit her father with the table, he would hear her better. She shook her head to erase the violent thought.

"Understood!" She shouted, rising to her feet.

"Dear lord, Hinata, you don't have to yell." Her father scolded, shaking his head. He stood as well.

She gripped the frame of the sliding door tightly. "Your hearing is going out." She grumbled, rubbing her temple in frustration. He didn't hear her that time either.

The woman left, ready to yank out her hair.

* * *

><p>Kiba watched Hinata approach, sensing her bad mood even from such a distance. She didn't have days like these often, but when she did even he tried to avoid getting on her nerves. That meant no mocking others, not picking from her lunch or dinner, and absolutely <em>no<em> teasing her. Damn.

She tossed her bag onto the table he sat at with absolutely no care. "Good morning." He greets cautiously, eyes narrowed in preparation.

She looks at him lazily. "Yeah." She mutters, flopping into the seat next to him. That couldn't even qualify as a logical response, could it? Not really. This was going to be a rough day. She sighs and rubs her temples with a grimace. "I'm sorry, Kiba-kun. I meant good morning. It's just... It's been a really rough day for me, so far."

"Don't sweat it, Hinata-chan!" He comforts, patting her shoulder affectionately from where he sat. Was that a joke? She gave him a grim smile, taking a look up at the sky. It was absolutely scorching out, sweat sliding over her skin.

"Where's Shino?" She asked, tempted to remove her jacket. Kiba shrugged slightly, poking at the bobbing ice in his glass of water. She twisted her lips into a slight pout. "It's not like him to be late." The brunet nodded his agreement, scratching at his neck. The frustration was slowly absorbing her brain. Kiba's not being energetic, and Shino's late. What's next? Is Sasuke going to show up to training in a dress?

Shino eventually arrived, fifteen minutes later, with sweat covering what skin could be seen. Hinata then realized how ridiculous her entire team's apparel was. They all wore thick jackets and long pants, but by now she figured Shino had it the worst. He wore _layers_. In the terrible heat.

_He's a masochist._ Hinata decides as they order their lunch and talk quietly. Shino had just returned from a mission an hour ago, in which he had tracked down a couple's missing son. Shino complained about the boy simply running around in the forest, playing. Hinata frowned slightly, because Shino rarely complained.

_There must be something in the air today_. She decided, sipping her water while listening to Kiba grumble about his sister. Kiba never grumbled. If he was mad, he yelled. He didn't _grumble._

After their lunch Hinata hugged Shino goodbye, wishing him luck with his day, and set off towards the training grounds with Kiba.

* * *

><p>Sasuke felt wily, to say the least.<p>

He had been playing mind-games all day with the guards. They'd peek back at him and he would be laying on his cot, and then when they faced forward he would walk up silently and stand behind him, undetected. Then, when they turned to check on him again, they would jump. And when he got his lunch, he took pieces of rice and tossed them at the backs of his guards, counting how many stuck and how many fell. He really was loosing his sanity, wasn't he?

Oh, just in case you're wondering: 43 stuck, 39 fell.

When they told him it was time to go to training he felt what could only be described as mild excitement. He knew he could mess around with the Hyuuga all he wanted and she wouldn't do _shit_. She was too scared of him. She'd whimper and tremble and stand there and take whatever the hell he threw at her because she was pathetic. Spineless even.

He complied with every command given, not even giving out a snarl or a dirty look. His guards gave him strange, suspicious glances. He kind of understood. He had adopted a completely different attitude that day.

During the walk to the training grounds he considered the possibility that the guards had spiked his water this morning. It was possible. He narrowed his eyes at his chaperons, mulling over the possibility. Craning his neck to peer at the guards behind him he was reminded of his handicap.

That damned device that was strapped around his throat, constantly draining his chakra. Just enough so he wouldn't be able to efficently fight back. He held in a sigh and felt a bubble of enthusiasm, a very loosely used term, burst in the pit of his stomach at the sight of the training area.

Upon arrival he was slightly pleased to see he wouldn't have to wait for Hinata.

But, being the expert shinobi he was, he did not miss the strange air in the vicinity. Perhaps he wasn't the only one feeling different that day.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun." Hinata greeted mildly, heavily pondering whether or not she should remove her jacket. Sasuke ignored her, impatiently waiting for his arms to be released from the restraints. Hinata bit the inside of her cheek. Right, Sasuke Uchiha didn't care about pleasantries.

Hinata stretched her arms and legs as Sasuke was released, feeling her spine pop a few times. She had a feeling that day the training would be extra rough. Once freed Sasuke stretched his arms and twisted his torso before setting his eyes on the girl before him. He took note of the sweat streaming down the sides of her face and her neck. Feeling the sweltering heat, he contemplated removing his shirt, but decided against it. She'd get distracted.

"Whenever you're ready." He smirked, watching her draw in a deep breath. He would admit, she had grown faster. By a fraction. But she was still weak, so much so that he would even say she was frail. As he had stated many times before, she was pathetic.

Hinata's eyes flickered open and she dashed forward. With a meter between them she saw Sasuke begin to move, forcing her instinct to skid to the side, evading whatever force he intended to use. The man back-peddled two steps quickly, attempting to catch the woman's temple with his fist as she stood. But her forearms were raised just in time, still causing her to stumble backwards slightly. But it was enough.

Sasuke knocked her off her feet, watching her slam against the grassy floor. She gave a slight groan, her headache and irritation increasing ten fold. She slowly rose to her feet, ready to give it her all. She ran forward, fist drawn back. Sasuke smirked, entertained by her clumsy tactic. He side-stepped and deftly avoided the palm being rushed at his head over her shoulder. She attacked him in a flurry of frustration and determination. Sasuke settled with dodging, pleased with the angry expression on her normally soft features.

Hinata's palm slammed sharply at the underside of his jaw, knocking him backwards some and causing him to see stars. When his vision focused, Hinata knew she was in for hell. His eyebrows crunched together and he ran at her, intent on hurting her. She prepared herself, defenses rising. When he was nearly upon her she tensed all her muscles and allowed the barrage of harsh punches and kicks.

Eventually getting fed up, Hinata grabbed his forearms and shoved them aside, striking his stomach as harshly as she could. He was hardly fazed, opting to kick her in the abdomen. She tumbled to the ground, blood flying from her lips. Panting heavily Hinata regained her composure and stood slowly, feeling a rapid succession of heat flashes. She dropped back to her knees, blinking back the inky black spots that were splattering her vision. It was too hot to wear a jacket.

Shy tendencies had overridden survival skills as per usual for the Hyuuga. She began to stand, wiping the sweat from her cheeks and forehead. Sasuke watched with calculating eyes. He let out a short, humor-less laugh.

"Are you so insecure that you're going to ignore the fact that you're about to pass out?" He scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Hinata jumped slightly, lifting her eyes to meet his. She tried to fight down her labored breathing and re-assumed her fighting position. He snorted in response, letting his arms fall to his sides.

She ran for him, formulating a plan as she moved. Feign a kick to his side and when he goes to block, spin, and strike the jugular. She put the sketchy plan into action, expecting failure. He did go to block, and she did manage to spin, but the heel of her palm connected with his collarbone. Not exactly a bad thing, just not what she had planned. Sasuke took her wrist and twisted it, forcing her body to curve and bend. He looked down at her back, finding her jacket soaked with sweat. He applied little pressure to her wrist and watched her squirm.

Hinata made a move to turn and hit his jawline, but he further bent her arm in the wrong direction, causing her to release a cry of pain and stop all movement.

"Go ahead, Hyuuga. Get out of this." He smiled cruelly, applying more pressure to her wrist with his thumb, listening for her whimper of pain.

Maybe it was the ridiculous heat, or the pounding headache. Or, it just may be that she was tired of accepting all the hell he gave her.

Rushing chakra the the sole of her left foot, Hinata released a relaxed breath. She slammed her foot into his lower abdomen, looking over her shoulder to see his expression distort into one of pure pain. He released her arm and stumbled backwards, clutching his abdomen. He looked up at her with murder in his eyes. Just as he dashed forward Hinata raised her hands and attempted to block off most of the chakra points in his right arm.

For the first time in his life, Sasuke didn't know what to think. Here she was, finally showing him her teeth, using every ounce of her strength to try and shut him up. Of course, she's too slow, but he decides to let her get her rage out; he doesn't fight back. He leans however he must to avoid her lit palm. His fingers twitched to remind her that he had the power here, but he held them still. Finally, with her energy completely spent, she stopped and slumped her shoulders, panting heavily and staring straight into his eyes. He smirked.

He relaxed his tense fists and shoulders. Oddly enough, he felt a slight pride in her; she had finally fought back. One corner of her lips quirked upwards as she wiped sweat from her upper lip. It seemed as if even she was proud of herself.

"Decent. But you cheated."

She laughed, exhausted.

* * *

><p>Kiba eyed Hinata warily. She was smiling as she ate, rice sticking to the corners of her lips. Her mood was completely reversed.<p>

"What made you so happy?" He finally demanded, voice slightly shrill. Hinata giggled and shook her head slightly.

"I'm not sure. I just feel... Successful. Although, I do feel bad for Sasuke-kun. His stomach must hurt from that kick," she became quiet, watching the Uchiha drink his water from across the clearing, "do you think he's lonely, Kiba-kun?" He narrowed his eyes at her with a pout on his lips.

"I don't know, nor do I care." He turned his head indignantly, shoving a warm dumpling into his mouth. Hinata turned to him and smiled slightly, shaking her head at him. "What?" He demanded, his mouth full.

"Sometimes you're so mean." She smiles though, laughing slightly to herself. He shrugged.

"So?"

"So I think you should be nicer to Sasuke-kun! You never know, you could end up being friends," she smiled, trying to entice him, "I mean, you're both smart and strong." She grinned, knowing just how to play Kiba. He _adored_ compliments. His lips twisted.

"I know _I'm_ smart and strong and all that good stuff, but that guy is no good. It's best you don't try and pursue any sort of friendship with him." He decided, nodding to himself before flicking a cherry tomato into his mouth. "I _know_ you, Hinata-chan. You're going to want to think Sasuke's just a sad person or whatever, and maybe he is, but he's too dangerous. You're a sensitive girl! You can't hang around with guys like him, okay?" Hinata pursed her lips, nodding slightly.

"Right." She quietly consented, consuming a fried shrimp. She knew Kiba was only looking out for her, and he really was right. She was probably just giddy over her very minor success.


End file.
